


Lightning

by DragonGirl642



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl642/pseuds/DragonGirl642
Summary: Jane Doe is a normal girl, living a normal life.Eyeless Jack is a demonic and cannibalistic creepypasta - considered a fictional character by the world.What happens when supernatural circumstances cause them to swap bodies? Read and find out.I do not own/hold no rights to the creepypasta character Eyeless Jack, or any other creepypasta characters that appear in this story.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Flash. Boom. Count. Rumble.

Flash. Boom. Count. Rumble.

The pattern continues. With the length of time the figure in the dark spends counting growing shorter and shorter. When the wait has shortened to five seconds they stand. Picking up the mat on which they had been sitting, carefully folding it and tucking it underarm.

On the other side of town. A hunched figure stalks along the sidewalk, down an alleyway, they pause and look up at a fire escape. The drop-down ladder strapped to its holding 3 and a half metres above their head. They step to the side and spring up onto the railing next to the ladder. Climbing over and silently slinking up the steps to the roof.

The figure peeks out from under the shelter and squint into the thickening rain. They raise an umbrella and prepare to dash through the dark towards the beckoning lights of the house at the other end of the garden. They take a deep breath and fight the wind to keep the slick metal in their grasp. And dash into the rain.

The silent figure clambers onto the roof and sprints along its edge, keeping a careful watch of the unwitting pedestrian below. They duck behind a post as a flash of lighting reveals their silhouette against the sky. They stumble back too quickly and grasp onto the thin metal of a signal array for balance.

Flash. Boom. Rumble.

They say lightning never strikes the same spot twice. But tonight, it strikes two different spots, at the same time. Two souls are displaced. Linked by light and pain.

Flash. Boom. Count. Rumble.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Joyous birdsong floats on the air in the aftermath of the storm. Pools of water create a kaleidoscope of shimmering colours on nearby surfaces as they reflect the dawning sun. It's life-giving rays descending on the prone figure lying on the roof of the apartment building.

They shift. Groaning. A hand raises to their head and they try to rub their forehead, instead catching the smooth surface of a wooden mask. A cascading wave of sounds and smells assault their senses; musty wood, a distant car alarm, stale water, raised voices, mildew, bees buzzing. Making a noise of confusion, they roll onto all fours and force upwards to kneel. Hands grasping at the edges of the blue mask clasped to their face.

After some difficulty, they find the hidden clasps and pull it off. Shaking hands force it away from their face, small chitters of distress leaving their mouth as strings of a black gloopy substance connect it to their cheeks, refusing to let the mask go. They flip the mask and examine the weathered blue surface and dried black streaks coming from the eye sockets. Mouth gritting and brows furrowing in concentration as they attempt to squint against their weak vision.

They suddenly drop the mask in favour of staring at their hands. Bringing them closer to their face, they flinch as they turn them over and examine the blue-grey skin and black clawed tips. Their hands pat the black substance and tracing around their eyes, suddenly jerking away when they don't meet expected resistance. Lurching to the side, they crawl towards a nearby puddle to look at their reflection.

A demonic looking being stares back at them. Black hoodie covered in stitches and suspicious dried stains. Blue-grey skin under messy strands of dark brown/blond hair. A mouth filled with sharp yellowing teeth, hangs open in shock. Worst of all are the eyes flanking the nose, or realistically, the lack of eyes. Two gaping sockets stream pitch down their face. Brows drawn together in confusion and fear.

They scream.

********************************************************************************************************************

The muffled beeps of many heart monitors overlapping and pacing of slipper-ed feet weaves a measured melody throughout the halls of the hospital. From one of these rooms, a young woman awakens.

Their eyes open with a start and they flinch, hands flying to cover their face, gasping at the bright light streaming through the window. Sunlight bounces off the white walls and their sheets. The smell of bleach and antiseptic tickles their nose.

Soft gasps leave them as they peak through their fingers then slowly lower their hands. Blinking into the sun. Their hair falls into their eyes and they wince, reaching up to pull the offending strands away.

They suddenly freeze, eyes widening in wonder. Looking about frantically they spot a cup of water on the table beside them. Reaching over, they carefully lift it onto their lap. They wait for the water to settle and angle it carefully to catch the light. Gazing into their makeshift mirror, they hum as they examine their features.

Rosy cheeks and bright green eyes, under long pink-tinted hair. They open their mouth and pull at the corners of their mouth revealing their evenly spaced pearly whites. Feather-light fingertips brush the edges of their eyelids. Tears well in the corners of their eyes, and they quickly shove the jug back onto the table, gasping for air.

It was in this state that a nurse found them. Weeping and tugging at the IV line in their arm.


	2. What happened to Eyeless Jack?

There are precisely 54 tiles on the ceiling, 27 white and 27 peach: 216 sides in all. I sit up to look out the window. There’s a playground on the opposite side of the road, a queue of children dragging their less-than-excited parents forms besides the ice-cream van parked there. I lie back down before raising my left arm, examining the scars left by the strike, they’ve faded to a soft pink, fracturing the skin a thousand different ways. They give no answer or change so I sigh and let my arm fall back to my side. 

“I’m bored.” No-one responds so I close my eyes and focus on figuring out how I got here. ‘I’m locked in some girl’s mind and their family thinks she has amnesia. It has to be the lightning strike but how…’

Click. My eyes fly open and I sit up to face the door. The nurse enters wheeling in a trolley with trays of food, “Jane, you’ve got visitors”. 

I supress a groan as the shrieking ball of motherly affection known as Katherine Doe barrels into the room. She beelines for my side and, before I can react, yanks me into a crushing hug. “How’s my gorgeous girl!” Her next words devolve into mumbled wales through the wave of tears she unleashes into my hair. 

I scrabble frantically at her arms, ‘Damn, it’s getting hard to breathe’. Suddenly I’m released. I focus on getting my breath back, swiping the smooshed hair out of my face, while Jane’s father and siblings console her, while the nurse just quietly chuckles as she sets my food down. 

“Mom, she can’t breathe.”

“Yeah, calm down mom.”

“It’s alright dear she’s not going anywhere.”

I solemnly reach for the food, noise crinkling as I see the sausages and mash. However, the grumbling of my stomach halts my metal protest. I stab a piece of broccoli and shove it in my mouth. ‘It’s so weird to be eating normal people food.’

“Jane… Jane? JANE!”

I snap out of my food trance and focus on Jane’s older sister, Lily, she looks at me quizzically. “The food can’t be that good, no offense.” The nurse just shrugs. “Did you hear us?”

Mrs Doe, ‘or maybe I should call her mom for now’, excitedly interjects. “You can come home. You’re being discharged.” 

“Home?” My voice is high, feminine…not mine at all.

“Aren’t you excited?” I look down at her younger brother, John Jr, who’s slunk around to throw himself across my legs. He squints at me accusingly.

“Yeah, I’m so excited to be going home.” I force a grin onto my face, baring my teeth in my best imitation of a friendly grin, all others present wince. The nurse returns and hands some papers to the father, ‘John Doe, hah, what an inventive name’, he accepts them and follows her outside to talk to the doctor. 

“Maybe being home will help you start remember things.”

I nod at Mrs Doe and throw back the covers. Standing feels weird, I’m so short, everything feels bigger than before. The boy follows her outside. I accept the bag of clothes from Lily. 

“We’ll be outside.” I wave as she leaves, and she perks up.

‘Must think I’m “remembering” her…poor family. I’m not your little girl. I don’t know where she is.’

**************************************************************************************************************

I step out of the car and look up at the Doe’s three-story house. It’s very…normal looking. A well-trimmed front garden bordered with daffodils, yellow and blue striped curtains peeking out of the windows, neat red front door. The inside is just as plain. Family photos line the walls, the younger Lily, Jane, and John Jr, proudly presenting ice-creams to the camera on a beach, the family in hiking gear surrounded by trees, Katherine and John Doe’s wedding photos, School prom photos, award nights, Lily’s graduation…all very normal. 

Disappointment briefly washed over me. ‘I was hoping to see some sign of…anything really. Witchcraft. Demonic possession. Portals. Anything to explain why I’m trapped in this girl’s life. ‘

The family file in behind me. Mr Doe pats my shoulder before gliding down the hall towards what looks like the kitchen. Mrs Doe sending me hopeful glances, even as her son drags her away into the living room.

“Lily, help your sister settle back into her room.”

I perk up. ‘Maybe they just look normal on the surface. An act? Yes, that has to be it!’ I follow Lily up the stairs. The landing looks just as nondescript as the entrance hallway. She stops in front of the middle door and gesture to me. 

I open it. Inside is a…completely normal looking bedroom. A single bed with pink and green swirled sheets sits against one wall underneath a collection of posters, ‘a load of random anime and an indie rock-band by the look of it, Jeff has a load of stuff with the same patterns.’ Moving around the room, there’s two wardrobes flanking a small set of drawers with a mirror above it. I experimentally open the first, dresses and shoes, the second, tops and trousers. The drawers are opened, I rifle through the contents before disappointedly closing them again, ‘I thought people were always supposed to hide important stuff in their underwear drawer.’

“If lace pants are your specific memory trigger I won’t judge.”

I jump. Lily is lounging nonchalantly in the doorway, arms crossed, watching me like I’m going to disappear the second she looks away.

“Um, no, nothing yet.”

She chuckles and straightens up. “I’ll let you, uh, get familiar with your surroundings.” She points at the drawer and winks at me before leaving. 

I shiver. Quickly crossing the room and closing the door, pausing to watch as Lily disappears into the room next door. 

‘Alright, there has to be something here.’

I proceed to ransack the room as quickly and cleanly as possible. There’s no false backs to the wardrobes.

Opposite, there’s a large bookcase shadowing a desk with a computer. I wiggle the books, no secret levers. Check the desk for false bottomed drawers, nope. I turn on the computer and, thankfully, it auto logs in. 

It takes a few minutes to familiarise myself with the layout…and search the screen for the cursor. 

‘I haven’t used a computer in…a long time.’ I shake myself out of my melancholy. ‘No time for that.’

Why do all the colours have to be so bright? Who needs this many browsers? Where are the emails? Things were so much simpler when I was me. No need to worry about school deadlines and anime releases. ‘Geez this girl has a lot of anime.’

20 minutes of fruitless searching and all I have, to show for it, is 1028 missed messages from her various friends, and choir, book club, and anime appreciation society members. ‘You were only unconscious for two days.’

I close the computer. Jane Doe stares back at me from the black mirror. I squint and she looks at me accusingly, as if to say, “you’re not where your supposed to be.” 

‘Just great.’ 

I push back and glide towards the window on the wheeled chair. Outside, the suburban paradise is bathed in the sun’s dwindling light. It’s idyllic. 

‘Maybe this isn’t so bad. I’d almost forgotten what colour looked like. Is it possible something like me could have earnt a second chance at a normal life?’

A pack of children ride by on bikes, they look like they’re laughing, mouths moving a mile-a-minute, but I can’t hear them. Same way I don’t hear the footsteps approaching the door. Just the creak as it opens. I whirl. 

“Heya kiddo, dinner’s ready.”

“Oh…right. I’ll be down in just a minute.” Mr Doe ducks back out and I sigh. 

‘Or it might get worse, depending on how this dinner goes.’


	3. What happened to Jane Doe?

I reach up to rub my eyes and flinch when I hit the mask again. ‘Oh yeah, I don’t have eyes anymore.’

I look around, well more like listen. My vision, if I can call it that, is a strange landscape of muted blurry grey shapes. If I focus, and listen it seems to flash into focus, but only for a moment. What’s stranger is that I can “see” behind me, well it’s more like a sense; every time I take a step or literally anything makes a sound, everything comes into focus around me like a 360° video shown on an old black-and-white TV. ‘I don’t like it.’

I can’t read any signs, I can’t focus for long enough, so I’m left to wander these streets until I see something familiar.

I trail my hands along the alley wall. The grainy brick is harsh, even through the thick gloves I’d found in my hoody pocket. They had snagged on my claw-like nails when I tried to pull them on, and the hole in the left pinkie meant I kept that hand in my pocket.

The wind ruffling my hair sounds like a hurricane, even though I can “see” that its just a gentle breeze from the light swaying of the trees. There’s a warmth on my skin from the sunlight that borders on uncomfortable. Cigarette smoke, hotdog smog, and the scent of rusted water fill my nose from some unseen location.

My face is sticky…and warm. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as more of the hot substance dribbles from my eye…eye-sockets. It smells like ash. ‘I can’t risk taking off the mask. I had enough weird looks with it on, imagine the chaos taking it off would cause.’ I’d tried asking for directions, one old man had been kind enough to tell me that I was completely on the wrong side of the city and needed to head east, accompanied with a lot of derogatory marks about my “spastic appearance”.

I pull my hood further over my face and dart across the street to another alleyway. A stream of air seems to pull along the ground into the alleyway and around the corner; another stream flowing the other way. I pause at the entrance and listen. ‘No whistling.’

A lot of trial and error had gone into figuring out the whistling meant a dead-end.

My footsteps seem too loud, well, they did before but in enclosed spaces they seem even louder. ‘At least It helps me see better.’

As I turn the corner, I stop.

Thump thump. Thump-a thump.

‘Were those always there? I can hear…heartbeats?’ They get louder the closer I get to the next corner.

“Look ju-just leave it, we’ve been out to-too late already!”

I almost slip on the mouldy grime as I lurch to press myself against the wall. ‘Why did this have to happen to me?’ I tilt my face to the sky and silently plead for some release. The voices keep talking and I tilt my head towards the corner. Two guys, I can “see” them standing beside an open dumpster, medium build, they’re faces are weird shapes. ‘Are they wearing masks too?’

“Shut it, I heard something.”

“What, finally-y find your brain OW!”

I gasp as the thunk of flesh on skull hits me like a brick.

“I fucking heard something. Sheesh. I wouldn’t get this sort-off talk-back from hoody.”

I scramble away from the corner as one of the guys marches around it...and freezes.

“EJ?”

I don’t answer, just take in his appearance. A feminine white mask stares vacantly at me from the place where his face should be. I can’t tell the colours of his clothes, but I can tell that the jacket is lighter than his trousers.

The other guy bounds around the corner and I recoil from the hatchets in his hands and too-wide grin on his face, before realising it’s a mask, under large round googles. He hesitantly lowers the hatchets, twitching as he does so. “Oh EJ, why’re you sti-still out?”

‘These guys seem to know me, but I’ve never seen them in my life.’

“Uh.” I gulp, throat scratchy and voice hoarse. “He-ey guys.”

They seem to share a glance, then goggle-kid twitches and suddenly swings a hatchet into the wall besides my head. I yelp and fling myself to the side. Scrabbling away from the them until they start laughing.

“Ah hahaha E-EJ what the fuck?!”

“What happened to you?”

“Why’re you such a scare-scaredy cat?”

Thump.

The goggle kid rubs his head. “Ow! Wha-what the Fuck!”

“Something’s seriously wrong with EJ.” The white masked kid turns to me. “Explain.”

I consider lying, but I can tell that these two obviously know this EJ well-enough that they would be able to spot any deception. So, I opt for the whole truth. “I was outside, there was this flash of light, and I woke up like this on a random roof.”

The two stare at me for a minute before goggle-kid suddenly twitches and giggles. “You’re no-not EJ. Hah.” He suddenly cocks his head to the side. “You-you’re serious?”

I nod.

They share another glance and goggle-kid raises a hatchet questioningly, which white mask quickly shoves down. “We take them back and let **Him** decide what to do with them.”

I clamber to my feet and shuffle my feet, ready to run. “Who’s **Him**.”

Noticing my skittishness, white mask raises his hands non-threateningly. “Just our boss. He has…experience with strange things and…might be able to…no…can help you.”

His heartbeat skips and I tense. ‘Liar!’ Goggle Kid watches me intensely, heels digging into the ground, ready to pounce.

‘But I need help, I can’t go home like this…and these two masked dudes are the closest thing to it.’

I nod my head and force my shoulders to drop, “sure, let’s go.”

White mask nods and gestures between the two, “I’m Masky, this is Toby.”

“Jane.”

“We already have a Jane.” Toby’s voice borders on whiny, but the hatchet he begins to raise again is filled with intent. Masky shoves it down and cuffs him around the ear. “Would you quit it!” he motions, “follow me.”

I quickly canter forward and set into step behind him. Toby following behind, muttering over how “it was only a joke.”


	4. Searching for answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyeless Jack figures out the body-swap, and is roped into "hanging out".  
> Jane arrives at the mansion and meets the "boss".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.-.-.-.-. = Timeskip  
> * * * = Character switch

**_Jane, are you sure you are okay?_**

**_Miss u gurl_ **

**_Hey Jane, we got some handouts to complete today, the teachers know your out of hospital and asked me to send you yours [attachment: bad luck]_ **

**_Saw this meme, thought of you [attachment: I lived bitch]_ **

****

The messages notifications ping in the corner of the screen.

The brunette currently browsing a map of the local area only spares them a passing glance, before turning their attention back to the map. Green eyes squint at the screen as they open another browser full of news stories. Flicking back and forth between browsers, they place markers on the map that correspond with the news stories.

Arson.

Murder.

Organ theft.

Suicide.

They lean back and sigh. ‘Good. At least this looks like the same universe. Hate to be in the same situation Jeff was.’

They close the browsers and stand. Taking two purposeful steps towards the door before catching sight of themselves in the mirror. They look themselves up and down; eyes widening at their attire - pastel pink dress with blue shorts, and flower print socks. “Shit, can’t go back looking like this.”

“Can’t go where?”

EJ freezes, turning to the doorway where Lily leans against the doorway.

“Um, I was thinking of going out, to…enjoy the sun.” _Shit, shit, shit!_

Lily tilts her head and raises an eyebrow sceptically. “Doctor said you’re supposed to take it easy for at least two weeks.”

EJ straightens and attempts a feminine giggle and hair-flip combo. “I feel great.”

It’s so forced, it comes off as more ‘constipated’ than anything else.

“Yeah you’re definitely not okay,” the blonde suddenly breaks into a grin, “maybe some sun will do you good.” She turns. “I’m going with my friends to play some soccer at the park. Wanna come? You can take it easy on the picnic blanket.”

EJ slips into thought, whilst watching Lily twirl back into the room. ‘Might be a good opportunity to slip away.’

“Alright but let me change…”

He’s cut off when Lily grabs his wrist and drags him out. “You look great already let’s go.”

“No, wait!”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Pretty sure Jenna was going out with Marco. Did they break up?”

“No! Marco’s dating Jennifer. Jenna’s with Sam.”

“Have you tried these; I love them.”

“Yeah, but wotzits are better.”

“You take that back!”

“Hey! We gonna play or what?”

“Nah.” “Nope.” “Too hot.” “let’s eat first.”

Ej sits on the cushion in the corner of the vast picnic blanket, surrounded by lily and her friends, eyes closed and trying to block out their chatter without covering his ears.

The body-swapper silently despairs as they watch their plan to slip-away while everyone else is distracted playing soccer become a fantasy.

“Hey Jane, what did you think of the latest Mothman movie.”

‘ _Kill me now._ ’ Plastering a fake smile on, Ej sits up straighter. “Remind me, which one was that again.”

“Did the lightning erase your memory or something?...OW!”

Lily titters disapprovingly, “Now now, no bullying the poor girl. She’s already been **struck** with enough bad luck as is.”

Laughter erupts around the group and Jack forces a smile, murderous thoughts growing swirling in his mind. ‘New plan, kill the friends first.’ He’s interrupted by his stomach, the growl being loud enough to catch the attention of the group.

“Someone’s hungry.”

“Jane, why didn’t you say anything?”

One of the friends, immediately chucks a tupperware at Jack, who catches it, all murderous thoughts immediately leaving as he smells the food within. 

* * *

Leaves crunch underfoot as the trio march through the forest.

Having left the urban outskirts of the city behind, Masky and Toby had originally struggled to find a pace with Jane being so unused to EJ’s form; the girl-turned-demonic being had sped up, then slowed down, then overcompensated again. 

After fifteen minutes, they’d finally settled on a pace.

“How much farther is this place.”

“Not far.”

“You said that last time.”

The masked boy in-front doesn’t answer, which earns him a growl from the eyeless being behind him. Masky jumps, while Jane suddenly startles at the demonic sound coming from her mouth and stumbles. Earning a snicker from Toby; which earns him a slap to the head.

“Would you-you quit it!”

He goes for his hatchets before suddenly freezing and raising his hands in a placating fashion. Jane tilts her head at his sudden change in motion.

“We’re here.” Masky doesn’t change pace as he steps into the clearing, Toby following close behind.

On the other hand, Jane reels back as her surroundings suddenly open up, the dark shades of the grey and black trees, suddenly disappearing into an expanse of white space.

“What…how…?”

“What are you waiting for?”

The darker shapes of Masky and Toby hover in the white. As their voices echo in the void, Jane gasps as her vision begins to change, the shape of a huge mansion slowly looms from the misty nothing.

If she had eyes now, they would be wide in shock; instead, the black tar begins to flow more rapidly from her sockets, and she makes another attempt to wipe it away in disgust. The mask thuds painfully into her nose.

“What i **s that**?” Jane’s voice attempts to rise to a high-pitched and panicked tone, but cracks halfway and instead drops into the more demonic registers. Her blood pounds, the sound of a powerful heartbeat rushes in her ears; it takes her a moment to realise it must be her own.

“Home.” The monosyllabic answer seems to be all the white-masked individual will give before he purposefully strides across the expanse towards the building.

Toby doesn’t follow immediately, neck cracking as he glances between the out-of-their-depth body-swapper and the other proxy. He takes two steps after him, stops, turns around, and reaches up to smooth his hair while chuckling nervously. Eyes twitching as he spots Jane’s gloves, the ends threatening to tear as claws begin to form.

“Come on, you’re not scare-scared are you? Need me to-to hold your hand?”

It’s phrased like a taunting joke, but the sentiment is real. Jane nods slightly through shaky breaths and the goggled teen offers a hand, pointedly looking away from her towards the mansion.

The walk to the centre takes longer than it should. Jane gripping toby’s hand with a strength that would have left him screaming and sinking to his knees if he could feel it. Masky waits by the open door, a dark silhouette in the warm light spilling from inside. He gives Toby and Jane’s hands a pointed look when they finally make the door, before striding inside.

The interior is warm, muted burgundy wallpaper and sofas match the flames flickering in the fireplace. A flatscreen tv mounted above the fireplace throws light onto the various knickknacks decorating the mantle. An ornate crystal chandelier hangs in the centre of the room, refracting the firelight over the walls, giving the room a dreamlike quality. On the other side of the room, a long wooden table is flanked by a horde of chairs of varying shapes and sizes. Ahead, to the left, is a wide-open doorway, through which gleaming surfaces and kitchen appliances can be seen. To the right, is an open staircase running up the wall. A few more dark-wood doors are slotted into the walls around the room.

It would be considered cozy, if not for the screaming match currently taking place at its centre.

“I’LL F***KING KILL YOU!”

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!”

“HAH, ON YOUR LEFT MOTHERF****ER!”

“I’LL RIP YOU SPINE OUT AND USE IT TO SKEWER YOU ENTRAILS, THEN I’LL FEED IT TO SMILES!”

Masky, Toby, and Jane stand in the doorway staring at the two teens in front of the tv, shrieking like banshees as their fingers mash the keys on their game controllers.

One, a small link look-alike with blood leaking profusely from his eyes, floats cross-legged at sofa-level. The other, a tall pale teen with a chester-grin lying on his stomach next to him, stabs the floor in anger; the knife glows silver in the firelight, a contrast against the streaky shadows of the suspicious stains along its surface.

They stop yelling when Masky walks straight through them to the door on the right of the fireplace. He opens the door and sends Toby and Jane a “come hither” motion. As one they turn to look at the two by the door.

Toby takes two steps to follow Masky but stops when he realises Jane hasn’t moved. She appears immobilised, mask unwavering from the two newcomers.

“Hey uh…E-EJ. Let’s go.” No answer. “EJ!”

The mask snaps towards him. “Me?”

Toby lowers his voice slightly, as if coaxing an easily frightened animal, “ye-yeah, let’s go.” When he only receives shuffles in response, he uses a more forceful tone. “Move.”

Jane snaps to attention and stiffly half-runs over to Masky, who disappears through the door. She squeaks and dodges to the through the doorway when the floating boy swipes at her, he laughs as he dodges Toby’s answering swipe.

“What’s up with EJ?”

The lounging teen sneers as he turns back to the screen. “Maybe it’s puberty.”

The smaller boy chuckles for a moment, before his face turns stormy. “Can he get puber-HEY, THAT’S CHEATING!”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The corridor doesn’t end, or at least it appears to stretch on forever. Jane wonders how much farther this corridor can stretch. The footsteps echo despite the thick carpet under their shoes; the echoes wrap over themselves, bombarding Jane’s ‘vision’ until it begins to waver.

Jane starts to panic as she watches an impassive Masky and Toby walking far out of her reach. “How much further?” Her voice doesn’t quite reach beyond her mask, however, her panic does not go unnoticed.

Masky stops and sighs. Turning back and marching towards Jane, he places a hand on her shoulder and shakes it. “Calm down. We’ll never get there with you panicking.”

“Get where.”

“This place was designed to mislead our vict…guests. They’re usually scared, so it targets those who are feeling fear.” He tilts his head. “Understand. It’s just a mind-trick. Calm down and it’ll look normal.”

Jane nods slowly and focuses on her breathing. As the corridor begins to appear to shorten, she also notices, with no small amount of joy, that the substance dripping from her eyes slows the calmer she gets. 

By the time she’s completely calmed down, the door is only three steps away.

Toby gestures dramatically at the door. “Ta-da-da! Easy as p-pie.”

Masky clears his throat and Toby immediately steps back. The pale masked male knocks twice and waits. Head tilting at some silent confirmation and he opens the door.

Inside is a square office. The walls are completely covered in bookshelves filled with a multitude from ancient looking tomes to modern textbooks. Globular lamps sit in cleared spaces among the shelves, casting warm light around the room. A large rectangular oak desk dominates the centre of the room, an almost equally as imposing oaken chair holding the tall occupant working at said desk.

Their crisp-cut black suit contrasts with their pale skin and almost skeletal frame. Too-long fingers flex as the cap is placed back on the fountain pen they were using.

When they look up, Jane’s breath hitches; a headache immediately beginning to build.

Their face is non-existent, paper skin stretched taut over dark indentations, the ghosts of the eyes, nose, and mouth.

_**“What is this?”** _

The three flinch as a burst of static accompanies the voice piercing their minds.

_**“It looks like one of us. But I sense a human presence. Explain!”** _

Masky pushes Jane forward towards the desk and gestures for her to talk.

“Um, hello…” she takes a deep breath, “MynameisJane.IwasoutsideandtherewasthislightandpainandthenIwokeuplikethis.”

The being unfurls from the chair, shadows seeming to grow from their back and fill the room. They tower above Jane, who takes a nervous step backwards, a glance over her shoulder reveals Masky closing the door and Toby nervously hovering to the side. When she looks back, the pale head is mere inches away from hers, despite them having no eyes she can feel the piercing stare examining her.

**_“It appears to be a Soul-switch.”_ **

“Where did EJ’s soul go, sir?” “Does he even have-have one.”

The being tilts their head at the two proxies in the room, Toby twitches and whimpers, holding his head in his hands, while Masky groans and doubles over. After a minute, the two sigh in relief and slowly straighten themselves out.

 _ **“Interesting.”**_ The slender being turns back to Jane. _**“Now for you, child.”**_

The headache that had slowly lurked in the background of her head, suddenly surged to the forefront. Static fills her ‘vision’ and pain bursts into existence, starburst shots explode in her empty eye-sockets. The tar flows faster, it feels like her very mind is dribbling out alongside the sticky substance. Everything goes white.


	5. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update

The creator of Ticci Toby, grisgrisdoll on Instagram, posted on their story about how they no longer want the titular character to be associated with the Creepypasta fandom. As a fellow writer, I will respect their opinion and will no longer include the character with my fic.  
This fic will stay as it is, but Ticci Toby will no longer be a part of the story going forward.  
Until the creator allows usage, Ticci Toby will not be involved with this or any future fics I may have planned.  
Please respect grisgrisdoll's wishes.

As for updating this fic, i am working on it (like alongside several other fics at once on multiple platforms), but uni work is also a priority and i am a bit of a mess at the moment (you'd think being in lockdown gave me nothing but time but noooooo).  
The rest of this fic is planned in my head...it's just getting it down that's the problem. >_<

If you have any questions, do leave and I'll do my best to answer.


End file.
